Roller Coaster Feelings
by Behind The Screen It Falls
Summary: Ludwig, Feli, Lovi, Antonio, Gilbert, and Elizaveta all take a trip to an amusement park, and amusement will surely ensure! GerIta, SpaMano, and PrusHun- Fluffy 2-shot! Human names used.   NOW COMPLETE AND FIXED XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So as I was waiting on line for a ride at Six Flags, this little drabble idea came to mind, and I made it flourish on the way back home. So I hope you enjoy this random little fluffy fic! I don't own Hetalia~**

"Veh! Hurry up you two!" Feliciano gleamed. "You're both so slow!" His leather shoes clicked against the rocky pavement that led him to the park.

"Slow? Dammit Feli, look how slow you run!" Lovino yelled back to his brother, a few yards behind him.

"Veh? This is fast for me!"

"When he's not fleeing…" Ludwig mumbled with his hands buried in his cargo pants.

"Ahhh, lighten up, mi amigo! The Amusement park is fun, no? Amusement is in its name!" Antonio placed a hand on Ludwig's tense shoulders, as if crushing the dreary atmosphere weighing them down, with his overall cheerfulness.

"Ja, but I really don't know-"

"If I'll be able to withstand the AWESOMENESS of Gilbert compared to mine!" Gilbert whispered to Elizaveta, as they stealthily walked against the bushes that lined the outside of the park.

"Shut up, that was such a lame comment and we need to stay hidden!" She hissed after sharply jutting him in the gut.

"A-Ah…" Gilbert's pain overwhelmed him, so he whimpered a sad sound and nodded his head with clenched teeth. A smile crept across Elizaveta's cheek as she placed a quick smooch on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Love ya' sweetie!" She lovingly whispered.

"I-I l-love you…t-too…" He said so painfully silent it was as if he were mouthing the words, like a message that was to be lost in the wind.

"Listen, it'll be fine! It's nice to do something different once in awhile, break out of routine!" Ludwig and Antonio finally reached the park gates, where two bickering Italians awaited, standing right in the middle of a long line. A few people deemed them un-exemplary, but they really didn't care. Antonio and Ludwig just hopped on line besides them, both knowing better than to jump into their conversation. The two brothers kept their unnecessary argument (That also didn't make much sense in the first place) going until they had all passed through the gates and officially entered the park.

"Feli that is the stupidest bullshit I've ever-"

"Woahhh~" The blubbering Italians quietly whispered under their breath in unison as they stared at the intertwining roller coasters in the distance, meshing into a pile of tied up strings. The sun beat down on everyone's faces, but left a sparkle that began to grow in Feliciano's mocha eyes. Lovino caught a glimpse of a ride not too far away, a clear outlier of the park. The tall, metal beast rumbled as the carts flew along the bright red tracks. Flips, loops, rise, and falls filled the rider's thoughts with fear. But Lovino's gaze widened as the screams filled his ears, as if he had feasted his eyes on a mouth-watering plate of tomatoes.

"Antonio, get your paella-loving ass over here! We're all going on that!" Lovino pointed, and the light in Feliciano's eyes faded, as he watched the riders dive face first down the near vertical drop.

"Sure Lovi! Let's go! Vamos!" Lovino grabbed his brother by the hand while Antonio grabbed Ludwig's, as they bolted down the path where the thrilling ride awaited.

"Damn! I didn't think my frying pan would be considered a weapon!" Elizaveta scowled. "At least I found a locker to put it in-G-Gilbert?" She spotted her boyfriend darting down a crowded path.

"They went this way!" He cried, while chuckling under his breath. _Wow. _Elizaveta thought. _He's almost as excited as I am!_

oOoOo

"T-The Tormentor, h-huh?" Feliciano winced. "S-Seems…Big…" Ludwig could just sense the fear penetrating from Feliciano's thumping heart as the line and ride drew near.

"Aww, is little Feli scared? Don't worry, you don't have to go on if you don't want to-" Antonio began, but rude Lovino had to cut in.

"Shut up Antonio! Of course Feli has to go on! He needs to stop being such a weak, lame-ass, crybaby bastard!" Feliciano whipped his pain filled face away from the others, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. He hated that first word as much as the others-weak. He knew it was a word most frequently associated with him, but he didn't want it to be. He wanted to change, from the bottom of his heart; he wanted to yell out these yearnings, among other things. But he couldn't.

"N-No!" He just yelled, when turning back around. "I-I'll go…" Antonio nodded as he began to follow Lovino. But Ludwig stood firm.

"Have fun." Ludwig gruffly stated, expecting Feliciano to follow the others in. But no. Feliciano came rushing over to Ludwig instead.

"Vehhhh? Luddy, you're not going on?" Feliciano clung onto Ludwig in a desperate plea.

"P-Please don't call me that-"

"But you're the only reason I agreed to go on! Lovino's going to tease me the whole time and what if I die? I don't want to die! I could fly out of the cart like the time I flew out of your car-If I can fly out of a still car, I can fall out of a moving roller coaster-"

"FINE. I'll go on."

"-And fly through the air till I plummet-Really? YAY!" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig, who was fighting the blush behind his pale cheeks, by the hand and brought him up to where Lovino and Antonio were.

Each step brought them closer and closer to the death-defying ride up ahead, and each moment filled Feliciano with even fright. He was white as a ghost and panting heavily when they were strapped into the seat, and Ludwig was really regretting the choice to sit at the very front. Feliciano sent him a pathetic glance, with a beet red face, and Ludwig couldn't bear to see it.

Grabbing the shaky Italian's hand, he looked away, and mumbled, "It'll be ok Feliciano. Trust me." The power in Feliciano's limp hands returned to squeeze Ludwig's back with full force. The wheels began to roll forward, and his trembles grew more and more violent.

"Ahh!" Elizaveta muttered to Gilbert, so Ludwig and Feliciano wouldn't notice them sitting right behind them. "These straps are crushing my boobs!"

Gilbert just sneered slightly.

The weight against Feliciano's chest made it even harder for the meek little guy to breathe as they advanced towards the top. "I-I can't do this…" He began to nervously mutter.

"Close your eyes. It sometimes makes it better." Feliciano squeezed his eyes so hard that it forced some tears.

As the coaster was just tipping its peak, Ludwig was coming to his senses about something. He was currently strapped into one of the most terrifying rides he has ever laid eyes on, with an emotionally unstable, wailing Italian gripping onto him for dear life. This moment was twisted-ly exciting for him, as their stomachs flipped in unison, releasing the casket of butterflies inside.

"UWAAAAH!" Feliciano cried as their two hearts beat up into their throats, flipping and twisting through the air as the butterflies left to fly up their spine. Other cringe inducing screams were heard throughout the ride, and before they knew it, the ride was over, pulling into the platform. Only then did the German notice Feliciano pale legs wrapped against his and their hands interlocked in a tight grip.

"Well, well," Gilbert hollered to his brother after Feliciano walked over, with buckling knees, to Antonio and his brother. "Looks like someone's getting close with Feli~"

"Bruder, please, he was just scared." Ludwig really didn't feel like dealing with his older brother, who annoyed the hell out of him.

"Mmmmm….Yeah, he was…." Elizaveta muttered as she clicked through her phone, and began watching a video. "Heh…" She nudged Gilbert's arm. "You scream like a little girl!"

"Oh? Is that so?" A creepy smirk began to crawl across Ludwig's face in reaction to Gilbert's freshly red one. "I must see this-"

"Scheisse! Don't you dare Elizaveta-" Gilbert's voice rose to a loud hiss as he began to grow angrily flustered.

"Heheheh! He screamed louder than me!" She giggled as she replayed Gilbert's part, as Gilbert pulled her away.

"Let's go, Dammit I-I'm….hungry…" He mumbled with that pink face Elizaveta couldn't resist.

"I'm hungry too~" She innocently purred, pulling herself against his strong arm.

"….I'm kind of pissed off with you right now." He grumbled as she pushed him down an abandoned pathway, that no one entered.

"Kind of?" She pressed her lips against so hard against Gilbert that he almost fell backwards into the soft dirt. She thought he would comply, but he gently pushed her off.

"I'm actually really hungry."

"Fuck you." She growled as the reunited with society, and both fell lethally silent.

"….Fine. Later."

"Perfect~" Elizaveta chimed, that was all she needed to hear.

oOoOo

"Ahh~ Lovi was so cute on the ride, when he screamed!" Antonio pinched and squeezed Lovino's cheeks; they were always chubbier when he pouted, as he was doing so at the said moment. "My cute little tomate~"

"Shut up! Y-You screamed too!"

"E-Everyone screamed…" Feliciano faintly replied as they were on line for the flume ride, he was still in the midst of recovering from the previous roller coaster.

"Feliciano, this ride isn't that bad, ok?" Ludwig whispered and Feliciano nodded with complete understanding.

"Lovi, you know I love your scream-"

"Stop it, you sick bastard?" Antonio finally noticed he was playing with Lovino's rosy cheeks again.

"Oh, sorry Lovi!" He stopped awkwardly. "Aye! Es muy caliente! At least the ride will cool us off, no?" He grinned as he noticed a tousled bushel of silver hair approaching them.

"Yo~ THE AWESOMENESS is here again!" Gilbert yelled as he and Elizaveta met the group in the middle of the line. He really didn't give a crap about how he was skipping the line-he could do that. He was Prussia, the one and only, after all.

"Ah, mi amigo! Nice to see you and your girl again!" He lowered his cheerful voice to add, "It's unusual, no?" Elizaveta snickered at Gilbert's apparent pathetic-ness.

"Of course I did I'm not showing up without someone like you-" His eyes grew bleak as he noticed Lovino's slightly confused face, which made him just shut up and say no more. Antonio just kept that same grin on his face.

Everyone was thankful that the line moved fast, because there was a bit of awkward tension surrounding them, all lost in the moment, despite how boring it was. No one could get himself or herself to speak, but the ride provided an escape.

"Two people per car, we'll have to split up." Ludwig broke the silence, as they were about to board the next set of riders. Elizaveta inched towards Gilbert, as did Antonio to Lovino, and Feliciano was cowering behind Ludwig. There was no discussion; they just boarded their retrospective cars to start the ride.

"I'm glad this isn't too scary, Ludwig! Veh…" Feliciano's happiness was slowly returning as the ride began to slowly move. As they crept up in preparation for the dive, water began splashing against the sides of the cart. "…Right?" Feliciano became losing confidence in Ludwig's words and closed his eyes.

"You'll be fine-," He yelled to a wailing Feliciano when they dropped into the waters.

"Ahhh! What was that?" He screamed, not recognizing the substance splashing against his skin, splashing a cold wave all over his body.

"It's water!"

Feliciano opened his eyes and laughed. "Hey look, I'm all wet!" He chuckled, clearly enjoying himself more than on the other ride. As the ride to a sharp turn, Ludwig slip on to Feliciano, who was just as surprised as he was. "Vehh!" He cried as they dropped down another drop, with the German still on top of the Italian. In effort to move away, Ludwig's eyes met Feliciano's and both blushed. It was as if Feliciano saw a light in his blue eyes that sent a chill of happiness down his spine. Ludwig gazed into those brown eyes that sparkled auburn in the sun, and couldn't look away. Another sharp turn in another direction pushed the two apart and broke their stare.

Both of them shivered as the ride came to a complete stop, not of fear, but of the sheer coldness that sunk through their clothes and to their bones.

"Vehh! That was so fun!" Feliciano patted Ludwig's arm and his eyes were fixed on it, in a happy, dazed trance. "Woah…what big muscles you have, Ludwig! No wonder you keep me safe~" His eyes wandered around Ludwig's soaked t-shirt, now turning faded as it accented his strong features.

"Let's go meet the others." He abruptly stood up and left they ride in an unusually flustered manner, leaving Feliciano in the dust.

"Eh? Why are you shaking, little tomate?" Antonio quizzically asked Lovino.

"D-Dammit….I-I'm c-cold…" He shivered as a light breeze blew against his wet back, as he exited the ride.

"Wait Lovi! Let me warm you-"

"Shut it!" Lovino met up with his brother and the 'potato bastard' and the two brothers just looked at each other, practically having an internal conversation.

"Um…Elizaveta?" She didn't answer and just remained in position. "The rides over."

"O-Oh!" She removed her fixation on Gilbert's chest, buff under his wet shirt, and stopped absent-mindish-ly stroking it. She took one glance at Ludwig, then back at her boyfriend. "I just can't get over how hot that shirt makes you look…"

"I can say the same to you." His eyes were brightly red, as they kept a strong gaze on her chest, before he slid his arms around her. "You're so sweet sometimes, I just want to squeeze you in my arms!" He embraced her tightly around her upper chest area and she laughed for a moment, before shifting her tone.

"Now get off." She found a way free of his grasp as she joined the others, leaving Gilbert sighing behind her.

**A/N: Expect chapter two soon! :3 Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok! This is the end ahaha hope you like it! I don't own Hetalia!**

**EDIT: Omigosh, I forgot the ending, how dumb am I? LOL I added it, sorry for that, I totally was in a rush when I posted it, and I haven't had time to see that I left it out! XDDDDD  
><strong>

"So, everybody! What do we want to do next?" Feliciano chimed, a light 'veh' slipping from his lips during the silence where he awaited an answer.

"Dunno." Shrugged Gilbert, who wrapped an arm around Elizaveta's shoulders.

"The boardwalk!" Antonio cried cheerfully, along with Lovino's nod.

"Another roller coaster." This snicker arose from Elizaveta's mouth and cause Gilbert to stick his tongue out at her, and remove his arm.

"O-Oh…." Feliciano groaned wimpish-ly. "I'm kinda hungry…."

"Well, we can always meet up later right?" Elizaveta beamed as she took Gilbert by the hand and dragged him away. "See ya!"

"Ok! See you later!" Antonio waved as he and Lovino walked away from the other two and towards the boardwalk.

"So, I'm just saying that I'm not going on another roller-MMMPH!" A hand now clasped over his mouth, as the same person pushed him into a darker area behind a building, stopped Gilbert abruptly. Once Lovino and Antonio walked away, Elizaveta removed her hand, but motioned him to remain silent.

"Careful! Now listen…. I think some serious shit will be going down between these two…. And your brother too. I see it in their eyes, the stuff we came here searching for!" A manic, glaring smirk appeared where her angelic lips once sat. "I say we follow Feli, then see where Antonio is later."

Gilbert just placed his arm around her shoulder once more and lightly smiled, but his voice slightly groaned. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

"I told you I hate being called those stupid nicknames, Gilbert."

"Pssh. Whatever, you look funny when you're mad." He smiled into her eyes, which were smiling back for a moment, until she smacked him on the backside of the head.

oOoOo

"Veh~ I'm glad I packed some pasta! I can't believe they were sold out! Maybe it's because we are having a late lunch, I never really eat my lunch this late, because I usually have to have time for a seista-OH LOOK LUDWIG! GELATO!" Feliciano stopped his jumbled ranting to fling his arms out to his sides and run to the nearby gelato cart, leaving a facepalm-ing Ludwig lagging behind.

"F-Feliciano…. control yourself-"

The Italian pouted as he shoved a spoonful of gelato into his mouth, kicking and swinging his feet in the air from his seat on the bench-next to Ludwig. But once he took another spoonful of gelato, his grin returned. "Veh~" He whistled. "Try this, Ludwig!"

A blob of chocolate gelato sat on the edge of the spoon, near the tip of Ludwig's nose, slowly becoming more deformed as it melted.

Elizaveta salivated as she watched the two, excitement growing in her chest and climbing up the ladder of her throat carefully. Camera in hand, she longed to click the button that would forever save this moment-but not yet. There was so much more of the moment to savor (At least, she thought that)

"Fine." Ludwig opened his mouth to say this, and, before he could grab the spoon, Feliciano shoved the glob into Ludwig's mouth. His hands rested on the spoon, lightly touching Feliciano's hand, and his face was a light pink with widened eyes in surprise.

'Click'

'Click'

...'Click'

"You're such a sick girl, keesee keesee!" Elizaveta heard Gilbert tease, but his attitude quickly changed after being shot a scary glare. "W-Who I love! Ahaha….ha."

He was just saying that to try and get back on her god side, but he also actually meant it. He meant it a lot, even though he's not the 'mushy' type.

Ludwig choked a bit as he swallowed the gelato with the spoon in his mouth, which he pulled out before looking into Feliciano's brown eyes, looking at him, glorifying the moment. Or was it the afternoon sun that shone over them that made Feliciano's eyes only appear to look that way? Ludwig favored the first option, but believed the second option more, he had more of a justification for this one. The light also made Feliciano's hair glisten softly, accenting the faint and underlying lighter brown strands of hair that were hidden by the regular, more auburn shade his hair was.

Feliciano noticed how Ludwig was just looking at him, not responding with those eyes frozen in a small sense of shock, so he tilted his head to the side to convey his confusion.

'Click'

"Heh…"

'Click'

"Heh…"

'Click Click Click'

"Heh…" At least Elizaveta snickered softly, that helped her stay well hidden.

"U-Uh…. J-Ja…. It's g-good…" Ludwig swallowed hard and let out a small cough, almost as if he was clearing his clenched up throat.

"…. You don't look like you enjoyed it that much…" Feliciano frowned at Ludwig's weird and almost pained and forced reaction.

"It was fine…. I, uh, just swallowed it…. weird…" He wanted to let out a strained laugh, but he knew that would make Feliciano feel even more awkward, so he only had one way to fix this. Change the subject. "W-Want to go on another ride?"

"Oh!" Feliciano popped up off of the bench after fixing a glazed-eyed stare at Ludwig's flustered face. "Can we go on the teacups when we all meet up again? I want to buy some souvenirs!" Feliciano saw the small nod that Ludwig gave him, and pulled him off the bench by the arm, and never released his grip as he ran to the shops.

Elizaveta lowered the camera and smirked, pleased with her work. "We're good for now, they won't put on the moves in a store." With her nose in the air, she briskly walked away with her boyfriend happily strolling behind. "Let's see how Lovino's doing with the pedophile-"

Gilbert stopped walking, as did she, turning around at the sound of his halted steps. "Whoa, Antonio may be a pervert, but he's not a pedophile-"

She walked back to meet him with a childish smile. "Oh lighten up! You just say that because Lovino's all grown up now. C'mon, let's go." She grabbed his hand lightly and he interlocked their fingers, his heartbeat beating with a small, added flutter.

Honestly, he didn't care what they were doing, as long as he was with her, the rest of the world didn't matter.

oOoOo

"Hmmm…. Should I play this game or that one?"

"Make up your mind already, Dammit!"

"Which one do you think has better prizes?"

"Does it really fucking matter?"

"This one has better prizes, but this one looks cooler…"

"WE"VE BEEN HERE 30 MINUTES! MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!" Lovino was getting really agitated with the Spaniard standing before him. "Just play them both!"

"WAIT!" Antonio fumbled through his wallet. "Ahhh…. Hey, guess what Lovi?"

"What?"

"…. I have enough money to play both!" He grinned.

"SO WE STOOD HERE FOR 30 FUCKING MINUTES AND DEBATED OVER FUCKING NOTHING?"

Antonio laughed quietly. "I guess so…Watch your language, Lovi, and let's go."

"Fuck you…" He grumbled under his breath as they walked over to the shooting game, where one must shoot the targets with a child-like gun. Antonio found the last available spot, among the teenage jocks all playing for their girlfriends, waiting around near Lovino. A few girls looked at him, and he did his best not to flirt with them, he knew their boyfriends were right nearby to kick his ass, and he was kind of older then them.

Before each of them knew it, Antonio lost, and sighed, wanting so badly to win a prize.

"Lovvvvi!" Antonio whined after paying for another round. "Win for me!"

Elizaveta adjusted herself in the shadows, aiming her camera.

"F-Fine." He answered after a moment of thought. "Damn bastard." He grumbled as he snatched the gun away from Antonio, who went over to stand with the girls. One of the players had left, but the other guys still remained, one going as far as to shoot a slinked eyed glare at Antonio, which made him refrain from speaking with them.

In one shot, Lovino got a clear target, and won a prize. "Pick one, and pick it quick." He said, not turning around to face Antonio as he lowered the gun.

"Ah…. The banana dude!" He smiled as the plush landed in his arms, and he squeezed it in a hug as they walked away. Elizaveta and Gilbert followed a few steps away.

"Gracias, Lovi!"

"It's no big deal." He sighed, placing his hands on the back of his neck, and shifted his eyes to Antonio's for a moment, nonchalantly.

Antonio was already looking at Lovino with those green eyes crisp as spring grass that whistled in the morning breeze. He looked at him in silence for a few minutes, and Lovino was soon feeling some tension.

"W-What, bastard?" Lovino stumbled, and the only answer he got was a quick peck of a kiss on his red cheeks. Affectionately, Antonio smiled.

"For me it is~" He broadened his grin and caused Lovino's face to heat up as hot as a sizzling stove.

"Yes!" Elizaveta whispered to herself. "I got it on video~"

Gilbert was glad that his crept out stare went unnoticed.

"C'mon, we can show ourselves now!" She pulled him along once more, and called out for the other two a moment later. "Hey guys!"

"Shit." Lovino sharply turned his glance to them, then back, allowing his face to cool.

"Hola, mis amigos!" Antonio chimed as Gilbert began to inspect the plush wrapped between his arms.

"Dude, when'd you win that?"

"Lovi won it for me! At a shooting game, he's so good at them!"

"It's just because of the mafia…" He sadly mumbled, unhappy that this was true. But it went unnoticed; no one wanted to make Lovino in a bad mood.

By now, Elizaveta was on the phone, with Feliciano, and was ignoring the other three.

"Hey! Wanna meet us at the Ferris wheel? Cool, we'll be there soon. Yeah. Uhuh. 'Kay. Bye!" She slammed the phone shut, and the guys just stared.

"What? It's a good way to end our day!" They all fixed their gaze on the setting sun that kissed the amusement park a tarnished, golden orange. Elizaveta didn't just lead them to the wheel, where the sun was caged off behind, but she also led their blushing hearts.

oOoOo

"Hey Ludwig…?" Feliciano whispered as their group stood on line for the ride in newfound darkness.

"Ja?"

"C-Can we get our own cart?" The Italian fidgeted with his hands.

"Sure…" They inched up in line and the other four followed.

"Hey," Elizaveta said out loud to the whole group, and no one in particular. "So me and Gilly are gonna get our own car."

"Can you stop calling me Gilly?"

Elizaveta ignored this. "Well, me and Ludwig are going alone too!" Feliciano chimed softly.

"Ok, so Antonio, you and Lovino are gonna go alone too." Elizaveta grinned at the two.

"Great!" Antonio beamed.

"Whoop-de-fucking-doo." Lovino sarcastically sighed.

"Next!" The dorky teenager who helped run the Ferris wheel called out to them, and Ludwig and Feliciano slowly entered the car, sitting opposite each other in silence. Soon they gently rose and were swaying above the ground, but the bright lights of the park against the deep lavender purple sky did most of the talking for them.

"They're not doing anything." Gilbert sighed as he glared at his older brother in the car above them.

"Have your camera ready!" Elizaveta growled as she motioned towards the spare camera she bought for him to use. She looked down at Lovino and Antonio, who were in the car below them. "I'm watching Antonio, and you watch your brother-"

"Ja, ja." He sighed once more, and Elizaveta knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Listen, I'm sorry this hasn't been very fun for you…" She inched closer to him, the two already sitting next to each other. "But I love that you are here with me." She found her way under his arm, and snuggled into him.

"Eh. Whatever, I had some fun today." Flashbacks ensured in front of him, and caused him to pause before speaking again. "As long as you had fun, I'm content with just being around with the girl I love."

"That's kinda mushy for you."

"S-Shut up." She started running a finger down his chest as the two giggled softly.

"I like it." Gilbert sheepishly grinned at this fact.

"Do you now?"

"Of course I do. It shows that you actually kind of love me."

"Kind of?" He pulled away a little bit, and his face fell slightly as well. "Do you think I'm not in love with you?"

"Not really, you're just not that kind of guy. I like when you say that you love me, though." She smiled and looked up from his chest and into his eyes.

"I love you more than you think."

"Oh really?" She lifted an eyebrow almost flirtatiously and smirked.

"I just don't know if I can show it to you." She sat up a bit straighter and he tilted up her chin, before he brought his upturned lips to hers. Elizaveta wrapped her arms around Gilbert's neck as she sent back a wispy and heartfelt kiss, as did he. He slinked his arms around her petite waist for a few more moments before pulling away slightly.

"You have a job to do right?" He whispered, and she softly nodded with a cute grin.

"And after it's done, I'm all yours." She winked before inching away, and Gilbert smirked, already excited to leave the ride. She shuffled a bit before crouching below the rim to peer at the grumbling Italian below them. Meanwhile, Gilbert was just watching his flustered brother, but not paying much attention, and not really caring about what he was doing.

"We're getting pretty high up, no?" Antonio looked at the specs of people below them as he slyly inched an arm around Lovino, who was sitting besides him, also glancing downwards, avoiding Antonio's face. He felt a quiver pass through his spine as he felt Antonio's fingers grace his shoulders, and his heart got jitters.

"Did you have fun today, Lovi?" His face was now up close against the Italian's ear, and caused him to anxiously sweat.

"…. Can anyone see us?" _Shit. _He thought. _Why did I let him sit next to me, if I kind of knew this would happen! _

"I don't think so, why, Lovi?"

Lovino took his gaze off of the people below him and shifted his attention to Antonio's eyes. He just stared at those eyes for a moment, and contemplated what this moment entailed. He didn't even care by the time he thought it through, so he faced his entire body towards him, pushed forwards, and thrust his lips onto Antonio's quickly. Antonio had pulled his arms away, but soon wrapped them around Lovino again, and pulled the two closer.

When they mutually pulled away, Elizaveta had to bite back her lip that was curling upwards.

"I-I did…" Lovino let a small smile crevice upon his newly kissed lips. "…Bastard."

Antonio chuckled and kept his arms around Lovino. "Good." He mumbled, as he let Lovino lay against his chest.

'Click'

The ride had now come to a halt, as Feliciano and Ludwig were stuck at the top, which was, to say the least, very high up. Feliciano lifted his head back to the sky and stared about it in wonder, as if he felt he could touch the stars with a swoosh of his hand gracefully against the night.

"Hey Ludwig?" Feliciano began. "I had a lot of fun today, I'm glad you agreed to come with me. I hope you had fun too!" He kept looking up.

There was a pause, however, before Ludwig spoke, for he too began to look at the sky. "Ja, I did…"

Feliciano shifted his glance to Ludwig, who was clearly avoiding him, and trying to make Feliciano feel less awkward, but he made him feel even more uncomfortable instead. "I-If you didn't have fun, you don't have to tell me that you did…you can tell me the truth."

Ludwig took another moment to sigh and look at the sky before lowering his eyes to meet Feliciano's. Something in those eyes, perhaps their gleam or charm, caught on to his thought slightly. They knew he was lying, not just about one thing, but others as well. They were so honest, he felt bad looking at him with some secrets. Not even a lot of secrets, just some.

"…I lied. It's just…" He began to rub the back of his neck, trying to find a way to explain what he was feeling in the shortest way possible, and without just bluntly cutting to the point. "Today, I rediscovered…How much I really like-" He cut himself off. "How much I-I really love you…." He began to mumble now, self-consciously. "And how you probably don't love me back…"

That spaced out look appeared all over Feliciano's face before he slid over to Ludwig's side. He kept that face on as he glanced at the seat, avoiding Ludwig's beat red face that he found so very cute. "I-I didn't know…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry I ever brought it up. J-Just don't dwell on it, o-ok?" The two sat there awkwardly for a brief moment, when Feliciano brought his eyes up to see the flushed Ludwig before him.

"I-I thought you would get the hint but…" His voice trailed off into a whisper, before starting up again. "I feel the same way that you do."

This made Ludwig pause his nervous glances and forced him to focus on Feliciano's light pink face, that was approaching him. "W-What?'

Ludwig was answered by Feliciano's soft lips pressed up against his, sweet and kind, as were the words Feliciano wanted to say. Feliciano had brought himself so close to Ludwig that he was practically sitting on top of him, as Ludwig leaned up against the side of the seat. He soon warmed up to the kiss and kissed back a bit harder, and Feliciano grabbed the front of his shirt, and enjoyed the moment for a few seconds more.

"I love you Luddy~" He giggled quietly once he pulled away.

"I love you too, Feli." The two shared a content laugh as Feliciano made himself comfortable in Ludwig's strong arms.

'Click'

"I think my work here is done." Elizaveta smirked and pulled herself up against Gilbert. "Don't you think so?"

"Oh, I most defiantly do. And mine is too." He snickered as the two pulled in for another kiss, feeling the bliss surround them all, under the glistening stars that flickered their sparks onto the six of them.

**A/N: I hope that that didn't defy the laws of logic too much; I think they could see them on the Ferris wheel…**

**Anyway, please review, and thanks for reading! :D It means a lot!**


End file.
